1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to games or other types of entertainment or amusement, and more specifically to games utilizing balls used for billiards or other such games.
2. Description of the Related Art
Billiards is a general category of games which are played with balls on a table. Billiards includes carom games in which the object is to roll a cue ball to contact one or more other balls and a predetermined number of cushions or rails of the table. Billiards also include pocket billiard games (e.g., snooker and pool) in which the object is to roll a cue ball to hit one or more other balls into pockets of the table. Typically, the cue ball in billiards is rolled by striking it with a cue stick.
The size, weight, and shape of billiard balls are specified in regulations for each type of billiard game. For example, for pocket billiards, regulation balls are spherical with a diameter of 2¼ inches (57.15 millimeters) and a weight between 5½ and 6 ounces (156 to 170 grams). As another example, snooker balls are spherical with a diameter of 2 1/16 inches (52.4 millimeters) and balls for three-cushion billiards are spherical with a diameter of 2 7/16 inches (61.5 millimeters).